


Just One Thing

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Lafayette - Freeform, Pregnant, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette's wife is pregnant and he wants to anything and everything for her.<br/>(Prompt from tumblr--Lafayette, "I just need you to do this one thing for me.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Thing

_8 months ago_

_"Chéri? Is that you?"_

_"Oui, amour. Where are you?"_

_"In the bedroom. Come here. I have some important news for you."_

_"Is everything alright, my love?"_

_"Everything is fine. We are going to be parents!"_  
____  
_"Au clair de la lune,_

_Mon ami Pierrot,_

_Prête-moi ta plume_

_Pour écrire un mot._

_Ma chandelle est morte,_

_Je n'ai plus de feu._

_Ouvre-moi ta porte_

_Pour l'amour de Dieu."_

"What a wonderful thing to wake to—my handsome husband singing to our little one." You said as you awoke, having heard Lafayette singing again.

"Bonjour chérie!" He answered with a kiss to your forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, but now I think it is time for me to be up and moving." You had been spending more and more time in bed as your pregnancy progressed and it was getting tiresome.

"Non, mom amour! You do not need to rise at all. I can get you anything you might need." Lafayette insisted as he rose and began to dress. "What can I get for you?"

"You do not need to get me anything. I am capable of doing things on my own." You replied, pouting.

"Mais, mon amour, je veux aider. You know what the doctor said." Your husband chided. "Besides, I enjoy doing things for my beautiful wife. Je t'aime, Y/N."

"Je t'aime aussi, mom amour."

As Lafayette went around the room, preparing for his day, you just watched and marveled at your wonderful husband. He was charming, gorgeous, witty, and he treated you like a precious gem. You felt so lucky.

"Love, I have to do some work in town today. What can I for you before I depart? Do you need some food? Or a blanket?"

"Chéri, all I need is—"

He didn't even let you finish before he had started up again.

"Should I get a bath prepared for you? Do you need a fire lit? Or perhaps a book to keep you occupied?"

"Amour, really, all I—" But it was no use. He was caught up in his own thoughts. This was getting frustrating.

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette!"

That got his attention. He finally stopped rambling and walked to your side.

"Yes, Y/N? What is it love?" He looked at you so lovingly, you couldn't stay upset.

"I just need to you to do this one thing for me."

"Anything, darling, just name it and I will do it."

"Embrasse-moi? S'il vous plaît?" You looked at him hopefully.

"Bien sûr mon amour. Je t'aime, Y/N. Anything for you." He leaned down to kiss you, pulling you close to him.

"Je t'aime aussi."


End file.
